


I do

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's going to marry tomorrow and he's supposed to be at the party, not at here, alone in his apartment with <i>Basti</i></p><p>prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3236252/chapters/7049123"> bed of lies </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I do

**Author's Note:**

> I was a bit stressed today with everything and too lazy with my paper, so I said to myself why not?  
> Been thinking of this plot quite a while.  
> Anyway, enjoy ;)

Fips is mad. Hell he's so furious that one word could make him explode anytime soon. Not to mention the man in front of him has been silence ever since they got home.

"What the fuck Basti?" There, he finally snaps. Shouting like a madman at the man named Basti. He turns around to lock at those eyes, which are staring back at him. No, Fips could not lose, no matter how intense those eyes are.

"The fuck are you doing?" He asks again, demanding an answer no matter what.

Basti walks closer to him and in reflex Fips takes a step back until his back touches the couch. "Wh —?" His voice is cut off by a pair of lips crashing with his. Harsh and demanding lips with a hand sneak around his waist, embracing him.

It takes a while before finally Fips gathers his strength and pushes Basti — he even manages to slap the man. "You!"

"I what?" Basti challenges. Fips doesn't say a thing but his eyes tell that he's in turmoil. He wants to be angry, to scream at Basti for dragging him from his bachelor's party. Yes, ladies and gentleman, Fips is going to marry tomorrow and hence the party.

"You don't love him," Basti hisses, knowing very well whom he's referring to.

"You don't know that," is what Fips could answer.

"I _know_ , Fips. You don't love him." It's a firm and a final tone from Basti, a sign that he's damn serious with his statement.

"Doesn't mean I can't. Per is kind." Fips shrugs, ignoring the fact that they are so close that he could even hear the breathing sounds from the other.

Basti grabs his hands, fast and tight. "Sure, let's see if he can make you moan like I do."

"Fuck it Basti! Stop!" Fips struggles to release himself, trying to push the man with his other free hand. "You're my _brother_."

"Step brother," Basti's voice is hoarse and it's the voice that he uses when they are _in private_.

"Still brother." Fips tries to be reasonable but his mind is clouded by the close proximity between them. Basti ignores the smaller man, rubbing both of their bodies together, knowing fully well the effect to the other man. “You’re _his best friend_ , for Heaven Sake, BASTI!” Fips yells at Basti, pushing with all his strength and finally he’s able to break free albeit only a little bit. It doesn’t stop Basti to stare at him though and Fips gulps at that. “Stop, _please_?” He begs and it’s not the _first time_ , but he means it. He can’t. He’s going to marry the friend of his _step brother_ and he should be there, at the bachelor party, enjoying the crowds. He should not be here, left alone with Basti, in his apartment, with Basti looking at him _like that_.

“I can’t – please, don’t do this.” Reluctantly, Basti forces a smile on his face. Walking closer to Fips, he gives a short kiss to the little man’s forehead.  “Basti?”

“ _I do_ ,” is what Basti says before he turns around and leaving Fips alone in the living room. After the door is closed, Fips falls down on the floor, doesn’t realize that his legs have weakened. He wants to cry, but no, he’s a man and he shouldn’t and _couldn’t_ especially not for the man, whose mother is responsible for his mother’s death. Not at all.

(So the thing that wet his cheeks is his sweats and not his tears)

.

.

The ceremony is a blast. People are standing when Per and him are saying their vows. Fips should be happy because he knows that the man he’s going to marry is going to make him happy – and he too will do the same to his soon-to-be spouse.

When it’s time for Fips to say the two words, he chokes himself. His mind travels to what happened last night. His eyes involuntarily scan for _someone_ and when he found it, he could see the smirk there.

The guests are a bit confused with the sudden silence from Fips and Per is worried. “Fips?”

Hearing his name being called, Fips quickly turns his eyes back to Per. How he had managed to see Basti without being obvious. He gulps, smiling as wide as he could to show that he’s fine.

His voice a little bit croaky. He nods to tell himself that this is the _best_.

He looks at Per, the tall – taller than him that he has to hurt his back when he has to face Per directly – and gentle man, who loves him so much – and Fips does, he does _love_ Per. So he says that, those two words in front of everyone, in front of _him_.

“I do.”

(However, he is not sure to whom that vow refers)

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? :)
> 
> PS: Oh, and I'm doing this stuffs and I think it's fun so, why not?   
> [(Send me a ship and a sentence, I’ll write the next five) ](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/116377056335/send-me-a-ship-and-a-sentence-ill-write-the-next)


End file.
